1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft and, more particularly, to an outboard flight control system for use with an aircraft.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,528 to Borzachillo discloses auxiliary control flaps at or near the wing tips of an aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,992 to Rao discloses control at high angles of attack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,110 to Middleton et al. discloses a double-hinged leading edge flap designed to capture the leading edge vortex on highly swept-back wings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,657 to Grow discloses a flying wing type aircraft with an air break type flight control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,586 to Burnham discloses a plurality of rudder-like surfaces to provide yaw control for a tail-less aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,276 to Gerhardt discloses an aerodynamic structure which, when incorporated with the design of a supersonic aircraft, increases the lift/drag ratio. General Dynamics Corporation also has published a description in September 1962 of a GETOL concept of a plane with outboard control horizontal stabilizers rigidly attached to the main wing that do not totally deflect.
A problem existed with the prior art in that no suitable wing was provided for application to supersonic speeds. Basically, a wing of a supersonic aircraft should combine three conflicting attributes. First, the wing should provide high trimmed maximum lift at low subsonic speeds to facilitate takeoff and landing and to achieve high instantaneous maneuverability. Second, the wing should have low drag throughout the applicable speed range for good climb, cruise and sustained maneuver performance. Third, the wing should have superior stability and control characteristics to achieve good flying qualities and aerodynamic balance (trim).
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved system to help provide these conflicting requirements.